


Clairvoyant

by handulcet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fictional Ancient Civilization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulcet/pseuds/handulcet
Summary: Four times Yoon Jeonghan somehow predicted the future and one time he couldn't. The Heavens still love him anyways.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Clairvoyant

At first, he was dubbed as the love expert of their academy. 

If you'd ask him, Jeonghan would tell you it was just a coincidence.

It happened one afternoon while he was walking towards the academy library when he heard something about someone liking someone for a long time already. Being a little curious and little nosey, Jeonghan stopped on his tracks and moved to hide behind the old acacia tree to listen.

A group of friends were sitting facing the field and away from him. All sweating and it seems like they just finished a game of ball judging by the dirt on their white robes.

He could identify the Prince of their country, Seungcheol amongst the youth. He was tossing a ball in the air while passively listening to Hansol, his cousin. He looked breathtakingly handsome, despite the sweat, dirt, and all. His hair was damp and its black strands stuck on his forehead, a stark difference to Jeonghan's blond ones. His features ever striking and only softened by the tender smile he wore.

Heavens, he could watch him all day.

His reverie was halted when his ears picked up a name of his close friend, Seungkwan. Hansol was apparently telling his friends how he liked the bubbly brunet since they were little children but had only realized his feelings recently.

The poor boy had been loosing sleep after this realization and all the pining had been giving him heartaches.

"Just confess to him then." The Prince suggested and Jeonghan had to cover his mouth to muffle the gasp he unexpectedly let out.

Hansol went on about how he was scared to damage their friendship but after some encouragement from his friends, he concluded that confessing would be the best course of action. 

Jeonghan snickered and silently skipped away, proceeding to the library.

He closed the heavy wooden doors and leaned on it. When he saw Seungkwan sitting on one of the tables, the giddiness he felt doubled. After all, it was not a secret in their own circle of friends that Seungkwan is in love with Hansol.

He sat in front of his friends and stared at Seungkwan, the already big smile on his face even became wider.

"Hyung, you're acting weird." Seungkwan said but all he got from Jeonghan as a reply were giggles.

"Yoon Jeonghan, wipe that creepy smile off your face or I'll kick you out of this library." Jisoo, Jeonghan's best friend, threatened him. 

Jeonghan just bit his lip and opened a book. He really wanted to tell his friends about his discovery but he doesn't want to spoil the fun for Seungkwan.

Throughout their study session, Jeonghan kept glancing at Seungkwan and giggled every time. He occasionally does little squirmy dances too.

By the nth time he did it, "That is enough, hyung." Seungkwan slammed the pen he was holding onto the table.

"What is going on? Why do you keep on giggling while looking at me?" Seungkwan asked exasperated.

Jeonghan pursed his lips, he's torn. He's itching to tell his friend about Hansol but at the same time, it'd be the best if Seungkwan hears it from Hansol himself. So he chose to be a little cryptic.

"Your spring is about to come, Seungkwan. Someone will confess to you soon."

Jeonghan can no longer suppress the giggles bubbling from his giddiness.

Jeonghan's friends just stared at him, wondering if his sanity has left him already.

  
To the surprise of everyone in Jeonghan's circle of friends, Hansol did confess to Seungkwan just three days later.

  
"Hyung! How did you know that Hansol would confess to me?" Seungkwan asked him, awe was already evident in his eyes.

Jeonghan just winked at they younger, "That's a something you don't have to know."

By another struck of coincidence, he heard Soonyoung rehearsing his confession to Jihoon.

He decides it would be fun to tease his friend so he told Jihoon something similar to what he said to Seungkwan.

"Your spring will come. But you'll probably won't like his intense heat at first. But he's persistent, so you'll grow to like him too, Jihoon."

On the next day, Soonyoung confessed to Jihoon but was rejected. However, he wasn't deterred. For over a month, he persistently pursued Jihoon until he was finally answered positively.

  
Since then, rumors circulated around their academy. All credits go to Seungkwan by the way.

He's apparently the love expert.  
  
He knew who had feeling for whom and when they'd confess and how their relationship would progress. 

Exaggeration was definitely mixed in the stories but Jeonghan is too lazy to be bothered by it. In fact, he's thankful for it. Thankful because, because it, he somehow caught the Prince's attention.

"Hello Jeonghan." the Prince greeted him after class. He was at the library when the Prince approached and sat in front of him.

"Hello my Prince." Jeonghan bowed to Seungcheol. He was as dashing as always.

"You don't have to be so formal. We're classmates after all. Call me Seungcheol." Seungcheol smiled at him, dimples showing.

Oh his dimples! A powerful mark as it puts Jeonghan into momentary trance.

"Ah yes! Definitely my Prince... I mean, Seungcheol." Jeonghan smiled back. The butterflies on his stomach might have metamorphosed into birds with the intensity of the flaps of their wings.

Since they started learning in the academy, this was the first conversation they've had with each other, the longest time wherein he had the Prince's attention to himself. They never had a proper interaction because of obvious reasons.

Seungcheol was the Prince of their country, Nasud. Their peaceful and fertile country was located on the south of the Great Bundok mountain and near the vast seas of Bawod. 

Though Nasud has progressed enough to abolished discrimination and segregation based citizens' social standing, it is obvious that the Prince is still on top of the social hierarchy. He is not someone who anyone could approach carelessly. After all, he is the boy who will be King.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, was a son of a rich merchant. Despite how rich their family may be, he is still a commoner. 

'A commoner cannot come to the Prince, unless he is summoned.' Jeonghan has told himself this countless times when he failed to gather his courage to talk to the Prince when they shared most classes.

  
"I heard you're a love expert. THE love expert, they say." Jeonghan's throats dries up and he swallows to will himself to reply immediately.

"I probably am.. if that's what they say." Jeonghan's voice waivers and it sounds foreign to his own ears.

"Then can you see if someone likes me?" The Prince followed up.   
Jeonghan eyes widen at the question. He pauses for quite a while before he answered.  
"Ummm... no?" Jeonghan stuttered and lied through his lips. 

If he had said yes, the next thing the Prince would ask would most probably about the identity of the person. He can't say he likes the Prince and even though he has heard boys and girls liking the Prince, Jeonghan would rather be dead than help them with their love lives. 

"I'm a Prince yet nobody harbors feelings for me? Am I unlikeable?"

Jeonghan eyes widened as he realized his blunder.

"No! No, no my Prince... Seungcheol. The people admire you. So much! You are more than likeable." Jeonghan hurriedly corrected himself.

Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan's shocked expression and his effort to redeem himself.

"Don't worry I was just teasing you. I didn't know that a person with your grace would ever show that kind of expression." 

Jeonghan pouted and covered his face with both hands. How could he embarrass himself in front of the Prince himself. He sighed to himself but smiled when he realized that he's speaking with the Prince candidly.

"Can I ask you another question though? To test your expertise." The Prince smile widen when he said the word expertise as if to tease Jeonghan more.

"Of course, my Prince... Seungcheol." It's painfully obvious how he's not comfortable with the casual way of talking to the royal yet.

"Do I like someone?" the Prince asked. 

"W-why would you ask me that Seungcheol? One should know his own feelings." Jeonghan could feel his chest constricting as he uttered these words.

"Humor me." Seungcheol just smiled. His eyes soft and endearing.

Jeonghan slowly withdrew his right hand from on top of the table. 

He put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers as he said, "Yes. You like someone my Prince."

The hopes that he's the one the Prince likes stayed on his mind and never dared to escape his lips.

Jeonghan felt his eyes stinging as the Prince smiled and nodded, "You're indeed a love expert."

\---

As the only son of the leader of the Yoon family, Jeonghan was expected to take over their business after his father.

Their family is expert at trading several goods from livestocks, to textiles, to minerals and precious gems.

The next summer, a merchant tribe docked on the shores of Nasud seeking to trade livestocks. 

Jeonghan accompanied his father to meet the merchant leader. Mr. Lles, the leader of the merchant tribe, was an old friend of his father. 

As Jeonghan observed the man, he realized that that Mr. Lles was sweating profusely. He seemed very desperate to trade his livestock immediately. As soon as possible.

It was also questionable how Mr. Lles was appealing to his father by retelling their relationship over the years, using it as leverage to secure trade. It's something that Jeonghan did not appreciate at all.

And his father, perhaps blinded and or has felt the sense of security from their long standing friendship, had readily agreed with Mr. Lles.

  
Upon seeing the chickens, Jeonghan had noticed that some were shedding abnormal amount of feathers. In his mind, he knew the chickens had some kind of disease. But the trade has been sealed and therefore, can not be cancelled. He also did not want to go against the decision of his father who is ultimately the head and decision maker for the family.

However, he does tell his father about his worries. He had advised that the newly arrived chicken be separated from their current livestocks to prevent possibly spreading of disease and shall not be consumed by humans until proven healthy.

Mr. Yoon acknowledged his points and orders such to their servants. 

  
Not even a week later, the entirety of the chicken that was traded from Mr. Lles died. 

New whispers spread across the town. 

Yoon Jeonghan, the son of Yoon, stopped a spread of disease that could have killed all livestocks and possibly humans too.

\---

"Jeonghan hyung, Jeonghan hyung!" Chan, a tiny 7 year old little boy, son of their gardener called to Jeonghan.

"Yes Channie! What can I do for you today?" Jeonghan lifts the child up and hoist him to his waist. 

"Hyung, hyung! People say you can predict the future! That you have powers! Is that true hyung?" 

Jeonghan laughs at the child's inquiry. 

"Chan, I'm just a normal human being. Don't pay too much attention to the gossips, you should focus on learning how to write." He pinched Chan's nose as he's just too adorable.

"But.. but.. what you say always become true. So they might be true." Chan rambles, trying to prove his point.

"Hmm.. how about this? I'll tell you something and if doesn't come true, it means I cannot foretell the future right?" 

The child nodded. 

Jeonghan looks around, trying to think of something he was certain that would never happen. He let his imagination do it's work.

"Alright! On the next spring, snow would fall." Jeonghan said with mirth, looking directly into Chan's eyes.

Chan's eyes widened and his mouth gapes in amazement. He wiggles from Jeonghan's grip and dashes to his mother to tell her about Jeonghan's prediction.

The word traveled fast. Soon, everyone in the country was anticipating the coming of the next spring.

Despite knowing this, Jeonghan remains calm knowing that snow will never ever fall during spring. Then, people will forget him and move on with their lives.

  
Except it did. 

Pristine white snow fell tenderly on top of the pink cherry blossoms one morning in spring.

No one in Nasud is more shocked than Yoon Jeonghan himself. His morning cup of tea falling from the tips of his fingers, shattering against the floor. Shattering together with his internal calmness and peace. 

  
What in the Heavens in happening?

  
\---

  
Before long, people started bowing their heads towards him whenever he walks by. 

May it be because of respect, fear, or whatever belief, Jeonghan will never know and he does not intend to know.

People started seeking him out to foretell their future. It was a hassle but thankfully, he's from a wealthy and considerably influential family. Because of it, he was able to avoid multiple instances of being forced to do it. 

But if there is someone who the Yoon family could not deny, it would be the royal family.

Apparently, the High Priest sees potential in him. Sees the potential to see beyond the present and beyond the natural. Sees the potential that has been gifted to him by the Heavens.

  
When the heavy doors of the palace hall opened, Jeonghan could barely move his legs as they felt as heavy as lead. 

For the past 18 years of his life, this has been the most nerve-racking experience he had ever had.

He does not know what to expect or how to act while facing the most powerful man in the nation, the King. 

Stories told that the King was a kind one. Smart and strong and is a deep believer of the supernatural especially the the gods that resides in the Heavens.

  
Jeonghan took small and feeble steps into the imposing room. He sees Prince Seungcheol at the right side of his father, ever handsome.

When he reaches a good distance from the elevated throne, Jeonghan bows deep and low with his forehead almost touching the marbled floor.

"My sincere greetings to Your Majesty, the King and to His Highness, the Prince."

"Raise your head, child. I head wonderful stories about you.. about your special abilities." 

Jeonghan sat upright but still remained kneeling on the floor. He stayed silent as he does not know how to reply to the royal.

"Several years ago, a seer once told me that the country will face many hardships.. and that one thing unthinkable will happen. One great tragedy that could end us all. If the country can overcome it, then eternal peace will follow."

Jeonghan swallowed, hoping he could absorb each word the King was spouting.

"But the seer did not tell me what the great tragedy would be. Therefore, it would be hard for me and the country to prepare for.. So tell me child, what is the great tragedy?" The King continued.

Jeonghan could feel the sweat on his nape running down, cold like his limbs.

His fingers trembled so he grips his lilac robes hoping no one would notice. 

He closes his eyes and eyebrows furrowed. 

In the perspective of others, he looked like someone trying to see the future. But in reality, Yoon Jeonghan was weighing his options in his head.

If he told the King that he actually cannot see the future, there is a possibility that him and his family may be scorned. Accused of lying to the mass despite never claiming to have the ability ever since.

The King is kind, he's a forgiver. But the mass may not as kind.

His other option is the same thing he has done with little Chan. Conceive the most absurd and impossible thing ever. 

Since it would never happen, the King and the people would just consider him as a seer with unreliable foretelling. Hopefully by then, they would forget him and his abilities and he could go back to being a normal merchant.

He needed an idea that was never even considered by anyone in humanity because of the sheer impossibility.

Aha! The idea hit him through the palace windows when sunlight glared down on him after hiding from the clouds. The sun!

"The Sun!" Jeonghan exclaimed.

"What? What will happen to the sun child?" The King urged him.

He cleared his throat, mind working faster to conceive an unimaginable story.

"During daylight, the Sun will be eaten by the Moon. The Moon who is only supposed to rise during the night. The world will be enveloped by darkness even darker than night and all shadows combined."

By the time Jeonghan finished uttering the last word, the King was already sweating so profusely. Terror very evident on his face. As he looks around the hall, he realized that it's not only the King who has this look. In fact, everyone did except the Prince who had an unreadable facade.

"H-how do we overcome this tragedy?" The King uttered silently as if afraid of Jeonghan's answer.

Jeonghan thought that he may had gone overboard with the story he has told. As much as it was absurd, they believed him so. He quickly thinks of ways to calm the audience.

Night, darkness, how to overcome them unscathed?

"Please ease your minds, silence is the only answer. With silence, the Sun will burst and bless the crops for the next harvest."

The multiple sighs of relief filled the air as the people heard about the simple way to overcome the great tragedy.

Jeonghan mentality pats himself on his back for a job well done. Perhaps he could try to be a storyteller or a writer if he would not be a merchant like his father. He smiled at the thought of another career opportunity.

\---

Jeonghan was invited by Prince Seungcheol to his chambers after his audience with the King.

Seungcheol slid one chair from the table, offering the seat to Jeonghan. "Thank you, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol smiled at him, "It's great that you seem more comfortable now with using my birth name to address me."

After their conversation at the academy, the two had been slowly growing closer to the point where Jeonghan could confidently say that he's a friend of the Prince.

The Prince would wander around the city and Jeonghan would accompany him. 

  
"What you said today to the King. Is it true?" Seungcheol asked him after a long silence and as he poured tea into Jeonghan's cup.  
Jeonghan had a hunch that Seungcheol may have not believed his words back then unlike the others. 

Perhaps the time they spent together had made Jeonghan more transparent in Seungcheol's eyes.

Jeonghan bits his lips. He doesn't want to lie to Seungcheol. Once was enough and that one time never fails to kill him inside every time he thinks about it.

Jeonghan faced Seungcheol, resolute to tell the Prince the truth.

"Will you believe me, my Prince?" he implored.

Seungcheol nodded, "Yes, always."

Jeonghan died a little inside but he willed himself to survive. 

"I never had the ability to see the future. I was never gifted by the Heavens to know what lies ahead." He proceeds to explain all the true circumstances of the events that lead people to believe he was gifted.

"I did not lie. But I admit that I was at fault for not correcting their assumptions earlier on." Jeonghan searched the eyes of the Prince, hoping that Seungcheol will believe him.

Seungcheol heaved a sigh, stood up and went closer to the window overlooking the city.

"So you do not see the future nor anyone's minds?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then how did you know that I had harbored feelings for someone?" Seungcheol asked again.

"I- I am sorry Seungcheol. That was just an assumption. I just thought that the probability of you liking someone was high." Jeonghan replied honestly.

"Jeonghan, remember when we first talked, I tested your expertise? Now, I want to test your abilities or the lack thereof. May I?" 

"Certainly my Prince. Whatever you want." Jeonghan agreed immediately. He just needed to prove to Seungcheol that he was telling the truth this time.

What Jeonghan did not expect was for Seungcheol to unsheath the dagger latched on the side of his hips.

"What do you think I am going to do next?" Seungcheol's voice sounded so calm, too calm. Ironically, the tone sent shivers to Jeonghan's entire being.

Was the Prince going to kill him? Did he not understand Jeonghan's explanation? That Jeonghan did not intend for all this to happen?

Jeonghan scrambled up his seat. Slowly backing away from the Prince, frightened.

No, the Prince wouldn't kill him. They're friends!

He wanted to think of all the possibilities, the things that may be running around Seungcheol's mind but the sharp object in the Prince hands forced his thoughts to freeze.

He's going to ki--

  
Oh.

Jeonghan felt soft lips against his. 

He sees Seungcheol with his eyes closed, long lashes fan out against his cheeks.

Jeonghan was wide eyed when Seungcheol pulled back. 

Seungcheol smiled fondly at Jeonghan. The hands that was earlier holding a dagger was now caressing his cheeks.

Seungcheol snorted, "You certainly cannot see the future nor are you a love expert. You thought I'd kill you, yes?" 

Jeonghan could only nod, his mind still processing what had happened. 

"How could I possibly kill you when all I ever want to do to you is shower you with kisses and affection." It was not a question and Jeonghan sees the endearing look Seungcheol had when they first talked.

The same look that painfully stung his eyes then.

This time, that look, the fond look, tugged at his heartstrings. He feels his eyes stinging again but it was now a wonderful and joyous sensation. 

The Prince loved him back. He sees it now. 

He sees the affection on Seungcheol's eyes and on his smile. He feels it from the hands caressing him tenderly. He revels in it by the warmth the Prince was radiating.

Who even called him a love expert when he could not even see this on the first time?

Damn it, Seungkwan!

  
Seungcheol kisses him again and Jeonghan tastes the love on his lips. 

Later, Jeonghan thanks the Heavens for not letting him see the future. It is certainly the best to hear the words from the loved ones than on prediction.

\---

"Jeonghan!" 

Jeonghan hears the voice of his lover from outside the palace library. He quickly ran out of the because of the urgency in Seungcheol's voice.

When he arrived outside, he stood beside Seungcheol. Other people were lining up and all were looking towards the sky.

Seungcheol held his hand and pointed up.

Sense of dread already filled his abdomen and it quadrupled when he saw it.

The Sun and Moon sharing the same sky. 

The Moon slowly inching towards the Sun in an ominous march. A few more moments later, the world witnessed the first eclipse.

\---

"Sweetheart, if you could not see the future but all of the things you say somehow comes true, then perhaps something or someone in the Heavens may be conspiring to make them come true." Seungcheol tells Jeonghan when he wakes up after fainting. 

Everyone was silent during the tragedy and they all survived it unscathed. However, the idea that the Moon really did eat the Sun for a few moments was too much for Jeonghan to the point that he became unconscious.

Seungcheol kissed his knuckles, snickering and obviously teasing his lover. 

"That is not comforting, my Prince."

Seungcheol laughed, boyish smile decorating his handsome face.

"You are the Heavens' favorite, Jeonghan." Seungcheol concluded.

Jeonghan whined with irritation, "I just wanted to be your favorite damn it. Not the Heavens'."

"You already are, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> happy anniversary to the bestest boys ever!
> 
> Fun facts:  
> This story is inspired by this prompt from reddit:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/gpd3mz/wp_youve_been_named_the_town_psychic_in_an_effort/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share
> 
> What these words means in my native tongue:  
> Nasud means country/nation   
> Bundok means mountain  
> Bawod means waves  
> So I'm basically writing: country of country, great mountain mountain, vast seas of waves heh.
> 
> **World building seems fun but my lazy ass cannot even think of better names.
> 
> ***Mr. Lles is Mr. Sell 
> 
> Please tell me what you think about the story 🙂


End file.
